


Bokuto-san, Please Do Not Text and Drive

by fangirl78123



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Is In Denial, Akaashi Is Tired Give Him Some Rest, Bokuto As A Technician, Bokuto Don't Text And Drive, Bokuto and Kuroo Are Best Bros, Editor!Akaashi, First Meetings, Flowers, Fluff, He Expresses That By Trying To Hook Akaashi Up And Making Coffee, Kuroo Is Concerno, M/M, No Angst, No Manga Spoilers, No Smut, kuroo is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl78123/pseuds/fangirl78123
Summary: In the midst of summer heat, Akaashi's air conditioner broke. Kuroo took this chance to call over the neighborhood's technician Bokuto Koutarou to fix Akaashi's aircon - and hook them up in the mean time.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 116





	Bokuto-san, Please Do Not Text and Drive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JadeOpalAmber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeOpalAmber/gifts).



> This is a commission I've wrote for my dearest friend @JadeOpalAmber.

Akaashi sighed as he finally arrived back at home. Today was another tiring work day as usual, and he had to stay in the office to work overnight. 

It was three in the afternoon and he felt like collapsing. The summer heat didn’t help either; it only made him drowsier. Ah, how he couldn’t wait to be in the soft comforts of his bed. Although, on second thoughts, the couch would do. He wasn’t sure how long his shaking legs would be able to function. 

Hastily changing into a shirt and shorts, Akaashi crawled onto his couch and buried his face in a pillow, inhaling the lavender scent on it. It was nice and all, but…

Reaching towards the coffee table, he groped for the air conditioner remote. Once he seized hold of it, he pressed the on button, ready for the chill winds of a distant winter to roll across his sweaty skin. Only…

His eyes widened. He pressed again. No beeps. No whooshing. Akaashi looked up to find that his air conditioner was not even reacting. It couldn’t be the remote’s fault; he’d just changed it yesterday. Which could only mean-

Akaashi sighed. 

Of all the days. His air conditioner had to break down in the middle of summer. 

***

Not a few hours later, the doorbell rang. 

Akaashi had fallen asleep on the couch despite the heat. His exhaustion was _that_ great. Upon the sound of the doorbell, he twitched in his sleep. Groaning, he slowly sat up, dark blue eyes like the calm before the storm glaring at the door.

Seriously, if it’s the next door neighbour asking about their missing dog, he would have to file a complaint. Disturbing him in the middle of the night was fine, but not when he’s sleeping.

When he opened the door, however, it was to find a cocky grin greeting him. Akaashi promptly registered the rooster-like hairstyle and the tall build of the man before relaxing.

“Kuroo-san, is there anything I can help you with?” Akaashi asked stoically.

“Now, now,” the man, Kuroo, purred. “What’s the hostility for? You invited me over today.”

Akaashi’s eyebrow twitched slightly. He...invited him? He doesn’t really remember doing so today, but the overnight work must have knocked off his sense of time. He couldn’t be mad at Kuroo, though - he was the one who invited him over, after all.

Grimly, Akaashi stepped aside for Kuroo to come in. Kuroo more or less flashed him his usual smug smirk before strutting inside like he owned the place.

“Wow, it’s sure hot in here,” Kuroo whistled. “What happened to Cool Prince’s Palace? Don’t tell me even summer has consumed this place!”

“The air conditioner broke,” Akaashi explained.

Kuroo, who was helping himself to a glass of water, froze. Akaashi looked over at the lack of response, and found that a smirk was slowly making itself over his face.

“No,” Akaashi said.

Kuroo squawked. “I haven’t even said anything yet, charming prince!”

“Whenever that look appears on your face something bad’s about to happen.”

“Ngaw, not every time.”

Akaashi glared at him. Memories of horrible embarrassing incidents flashed across his mind, but he didn’t have the energy to retort so he just kept silent. Kuroo, however, took this as a sign of approval.

“Well, I got a friend who’s a great air conditioner technician.” Kuroo leaned across the kitchen counter, grinning wickedly at the stone-faced Akaashi. 

“If it’s another one of your whims of trying to set me up with a guy I’m afraid I’ll have to say no, Kuroo-san.”

Kuroo chuckled. “He gives discounts to his friends, you know. Even his friend’s friend.”

Akaashi stared at Kuroo for a good five seconds, internally debating on the pros and cons and concluded that it wouldn’t be too bad. It saved him the work to find an air conditioner technician and some of his pocket money, after all.

“Fine,” Akaashi relented. 

“Puiii!” Kuroo cheered. 

Without further ado, he was on the phone, talking in weird gibberish that simply floated over Akaashi’s head as he made his way over to his bedroom to change into a more suitable attire. 

When he came out, Kuroo still had that smirk plastered on his face. But now that he could scrutinise Akaashi better, his brows furrowed and a frown replaced the smirk.

“They made you work overnight again?” Kuroo asked, eyes narrowed dangerously.

Akaashi sighed. He plopped down on the sofa again, this time wearing long sweatpants and a hoodie. 

“Yeah, but it can’t be helped, Kuroo-san. What time is the technician coming?” Akaashi questioned, mainly to divert the topic. He didn’t want Kuroo to go into another of his long rants about how the company should just shut down for mistreating him. 

Kuroo huffed, obviously aware of his intentions, but replied, “He’s coming over probably...uh, let’s see…” He faked observing a non-existent watch on his wrist. “Eight minutes from now.”

Akaashi jolted up - and very few things could shock him, too. “Kuroo-san!”

Pleasured to see his friend so surprised, Kuroo cackled. “He’s nearby. He’s simply going to the shop to collect some of his tools right now. What, don’t you want the aircon to be fixed asap?”

Having nothing to retort with, Akaashi fell back into the couch. Kuroo joined him a few moments later with two cups of coffee.

“Thanks,” Akaashi mumbled, accepting the cup from Kuroo. 

Kuroo smiled, and this one was a genuine, caring one that was only reserved for a handful of people. “Someone’s gotta take care of you, huh?” He took a long slurp from his own, watching nothing in particular. “Well, that ain’t gonna be me forever.”

The doorbell rang. Akaashi was about to get up, but was held back by Kuroo. 

“I’ll get it,” Kuroo said. 

Akaashi buried himself further into his hoodie. However, before he could close his eyes, there came a series of loud shouting at his doorstep.

“Brokuto!” exclaimed the all-familiar voice of Kuroo.

“Hey, hey, hey! Kubro!” laughed another voice.

Oh, great. Now there seemed to be two Kuroos in the house.

“Here’s your customer of the day, owl head.” He heard Kuroo rattling off. “That mess you see on the couch? Yeah, that’s him.”

Before Akaashi could so much as express his exasperation, a flash of white and black zoomed in front of him and suddenly, he was staring into a pair of suns. Golden, illuminating, mesmerising suns. Akaashi found his breath being taken away and he finally understood the meaning of the phrase. 

The man with owlish golden eyes, salt and pepper hair standing up like grass, extended a hand towards him. Akaashi uncertainly shook his hand, and he noticed how firm the man’s grip was and the arms he had that looked like they could choke a man dead.

Although, the only thing that made this scenario ordinary (nothing like the stories he had edited), was that the man wasn’t wearing anything fancy like a suit or anything impressionable; he was simply wearing a navy blue uniform from Fukurodani Tech.

“Nice to meet you. I’m Bokuto Koutarou!” The man beamed, and Akaashi felt like the world had ended. There was no way someone’s smile could be this beautiful.

“Akaashi Keiji,” Akaashi muttered. He could almost hear Kuroo perking up at his dazed reply. 

“Alright!” Bokuto let go of his hand, and Akaashi found himself missing the touch. (What was he thinking? These are thoughts unworthy of him!) “Which aircon is the one that is whooped up by the summer heat?”

“That would be this bad boy here.” Kuroo pointed at the guilty bastard that ruined Akaashi’s day.

“Hoot hoot! Let’s get to work!” Bokuto shouted gleefully. 

Akaashi snorted, and this definitely did not escape Kuroo’s ears. Bad enough that he had to give himself away twice. For sure, Kuroo would have picked things up by now.

As if on cue, Kuroo said, “Hey, owl head, I’m busy right now, so I’ll leave this to you, yeah?”

“No problem!” Bokuto exclaimed from the top of his ladder, which he had climbed to reach the aircon. 

This was so obviously planned. Whether Bokuto was in on it though, he did not know.

When the door snapped shut, silence enveloped the house except for the noises of Bokuto’s work. Akaashi decided he should do something productive too, so he got out his laptop and started working on his latest project. 

“Yo, what are you doing there?” 

Akaashi barely flinched at the sudden question. He simply continued his typing while replying, “Editing.”

“Oooh are you an editor?” Before Akaashi could confirm the fact, Bokuto had trundled on, “That’s so cool! My uncle’s an editor too, and I really look up to him for that. Hey, did you know that-”

Akaashi did not bother hearing what he had to say after that. Although, it was the very first time someone’s blabbering did not annoy him at all. It became a distant buzz in the background, but there was something reassuring about it, like it was telling him that he wasn’t alone.

He froze at the thought. What the hell was he thinking? He never felt this way before. He shouldn’t even be feeling this way towards a guy he had just met. But, something had just sparked the moment they met eyes, and Akaashi can’t help but smile knowing that the guy will still be here for some time while he fixed the aircon. He didn’t want him to leave so soon; at least, that’s what his heart desired.

Time flew by more quickly than he expected, however, and Bokuto was finished with the aircon in two hours. It was evening by then, and it was a relief to feel the relaxing breeze against his skin once more.

Turning towards Bokuto, Akaashi bowed. 

“Thank you so much for helping me on such a short notice.” He straightened his back, and took out his wallet. “How much will it be?”

Bokuto smiled. He reached into his bag and pulled out a bouquet of flowers, presenting them to Akaashi. Taken aback, Akaashi stared hard at the flowers, speechless. Was he hallucinating? Those weren’t actually flowers, right?

“It’s free.” Bokuto beamed, shoving said flowers into Akaashi’s arms. They felt...real. “The service. And flowers too, I-I mean. As long as, well...maybe we could hang out sometime? We can get Kubr- I mean, Kuroo to tag along if you’re uncomfortable, but-”

Akaashi chuckled. The sound of it made Bokuto pause. Akaashi can’t help but feel embarrassed as those curious golden eyes fixed on him. 

“Sure, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi agreed. 

Bokuto whooped, and for the first time in a long time, Akaashi’s emotionless exterior broke. He found himself smiling at the enthusiastic man - in front of the man himself. 

“Can I have your number?” Bokuto asked, puppy eyes hard to refuse (not like he was going to). “To plan for the hangout!”

“Of course.”

That evening, as the sun set down in the horizon, Akaashi bade Bokuto farewell. The man seemed to be brimming with excited energy as he bounced to his car, even with a bag and ladder weighing him down. 

As the car drove away, Akaashi watched from the window. He watched and watched until it turned a corner and was out of sight. Only then, did he shut the curtains and lock the window.

_Ping!_

A message from his phone? Who would have thought to message him at such a time-

However, upon opening his inbox, the culprit was more or less apparent.

Unknown: **_hey, akaashi!!! this is ya boi bokuto. can’t wait for the hangout!_ **

Akaashi briefly typed down a reply before keeping his phone in his pocket. That guy...he sure is interesting. 

Akaashi: **_Bokuto-san, please do not text and drive._ **


End file.
